visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
GALNERYUS
center|650x650px GALNERYUS es una banda japonesa de power metal con influencias de grupos del metal como Dream Theater, Helloween, Sonata Arctica, Stratovarius y X Japan . Las portadas de los álbumes están diseñadas por Yoshitaka Amano, conocido diseñador gráfico japonés, el cual ha contribuido al diseño de la saga Final Fantasy y el manga Vampire Hunter D. Biografía GALNERYUS es una banda de power metal, encabezada por el guitarrista Syu(ex-Animetal). Syu está influenciado enormemente por las bandas Stratovarius y Sonata Arctica, sin embargo dice estar más acorde con el estilo de X Japan, especialmente Hide a quien admira enormemente, sobre todo en su época como solista, ya que supo crear música distinta a lo que había hecho antes sin perder su calidad. Es difícil hablar sobre su sonido encasillandose en un estilo; considerando que podrían pasar por una banda metal Europea o Estadounidense y a su vez con cierto origen fuerte de metal japones, son generalmente caracterizados como la mezcla perfecta y más veloz del power metal europeo (Stratovarius, Sonata Arctica) con el metal visual Japones (X japan, Onmyouza), sin obviar el aporte personal de Syu el cual compone y arregla todos los temas y solos llegando algunos a hacer del largo e intensidad de una verdadera obra de concierto. 2001 : Inicio Indie GALNERYUS comenzó en 2001, creada después que el guitarrista Syu tuviese la idea de iniciar una banda de Power Metal, diferente a sus bandas anteriores. Sólo al poco tiempo de la separación de su banda Valkyr, Syu comenzó el nuevo proyecto junto al vocalista Yama-B, a quien descubrió escuchándolo cantar por la radio. Yama-B tiene como principal influencia a Bruce Dickinson de Iron Maiden y Kai Hansen de Helloween. Ambos músicos son de la misma localidad y compartieron la misma idea de comenzar una banda de power metal. Después de haber reunido a algunos músicos de soporte comenzaron a escribir canciones, ensayar, dando conciertos y contribuyendo con algunas canciones a discos omnibus, los cuales llevaron al lanzamiento de su primer demo "United Flag" en 2001. Como muchos artistas novatos, sólo lanzaron un número limitado de copias. En el año 2002 lanzaron otro demo "Rebel Flag". 2003 : Debut y firma con Vap Fue la pasión de los integrantes de la banda que los ayudarían a conseguir un contrato de grabación: el sello VAP (el cual también es el sello de Animetal, donde esta Syu) les propuso un contrato que consistía en el lanzamiento de su primer álbum debut, "The Flag of Punishment", en octubre de 2003. En su primer LP ya marcan claramente lo que posteriormente se convertirá en su sonido característico. Este disco fue bien recibido por el público y adquirió la aprobación de la prensa. Desde ese entonces la banda ha sido considerada como parte creíble e innovadora de la escena musical Japonesa. 2005 : 2° Album y fama en Japon Pero su segundo álbum, "Advance to the Fall", lanzado en marzo con 2 versiones, reveló a la banda al resto del mundo, especialmente gracias a la cancion "Silent Revelation". El álbum se convirtió en un verdadero éxito. 2006 :Salida de Tsui Después de una serie de conciertos (para Syu con Animetal y Galneryus), la banda se retiró al estudio nuevamente a grabar su tercer álbum "Beyond the End of Despair", lanzado en julio. El álbum fue mezclado y editado por el equipo Sueco SHEP, dándole a su sonido más cercanía a las bandas metal europeas. Pocos meses después la banda lanzó su primer DVD en vivo, "Live for Rebirth", el cual muestra a la banda durante sus conciertos de su gira Die for Rebirth. Después de participar en el evento Pure Rock Japan 2006 y contribuir al álbum compilación "Tribute to Death Note", el bajista Tsui dejaría la banda a principios de 2007. 2007 :Entrada de Yu-To El 27 de Junio sale a la venta su 1° sencillo "Everlasting" el cual viene en 2 versiones (Edicion Normal y Edicion Limitada) El 22 de Agosto sale a la venta su 4° album "One For All - All For One", este fue el 1° album en incluir el idioma de su pais natal. 2008 :Salida de Yama-B El 5 de marzo lanzan su 2° DVD grabado durante el Final de su Gira Live for All - Live for One. El 19 de marzo lanzan su 2° sencillo 'Alsatia/Cause Disarray' El cual contiene el Opening y Ending respectivamente del Anime Mnemosyne no Musume-tachi además de otros dos Tracks. Esa misma fecha Galneryus se presenta en vivo como uno de los invitados en el evento Tokyo Metropolis, organizado por Sherow Artist Society junto con las bandas Versailles, Matenrou Opera, Chariots y 12012. El 18 de mayo comenzarán su Nuevo Tour por Japón llamado 'Path to the Fifth Flag'. El 30 de julio sale a la venta su 1° sencillo de forma digital "Shining Moments" como adelanto de su próximo álbum. El 10 de septiembre sale al mercado su quinto álbum, "Reincarnation". Un mes después, Yama-B (cofundador y vocalista) comunica que dejará la banda una vez finalice la gira de presentación de "Reincarnation". 2009 : Salida Yu-to, Entrada de Masatoshi Ono y Taka El 25 de Marzo sale a la venta 2 albumes recopilatorios "Best Of The Braving Days" y "Best Of The Awakening Days", estos vienen con un DVD en vivo del tour final "Back To The Flag" Masatoshi Ono (SHO) es anunciado como nuevo vocalista. Yu-To deja la banda y es reemplazado por Taka 2010 El 21 de Abril sale a la venta de forma digital su 1° EP "Beginning Of The Resurrection",incluida una de las canciones mas famosas de SHO en su proyecto de solista "You're The Only" A finales de marzo se anuncia el que será su sexto álbum de estudio y primero con la formación actual. La fecha prevista para su lanzamiento es el 23 de junio de 2010 y llevará por nombre "Resurrection". El 23 de junio sale a la venta "Resurrection" según lo anunciado. El 08 de Diciembre sale a la venta su 3° DVD en vivo "Live in The Moment Of The Resurrection" 2011 Se anuncia el séptimo disco, segundo con SHO en las voces, para el 5 de octubre de 2011, que llevará por nombre "Phoenix Rising" y contendrá 11 canciones nuevas. Un adelanto en forma de EP llamado "Future never dies" estará disponible en formato digital el 7 de septiembre, esta canción esta dedicada a las personas que sobrevivieron en el terremoto de inicios de año 2012 El 25 de enero lanzan un mini-album titulado Kizuna, el cual consta de 7 temas incluyendo nuevas versiones de Owari Naki Konoshi (Owari Naka, Kono Uta), y de Whispers in the Red Sky (Across the Rainbow), ambas adaptadas a la voz de Sho, también lanzan el video de la canción homologa del álbum, Kizuna y un bonus track de la canción Kizuna en vivo del DVD "Phoenix Living In The Rising Sun" El 18 de julio lanzan el Maxisingle Hunting for your Dream el cual consta de 4 temas incluyendo el opening y el ending del anime Hunter x Hunter también lanzan el video de la canción homologa del álbum, Hunting For Your Dream y el tema Departure! del mini-album Kizuna esta vez en su versión japonesa. El 12 de Septiembre sale a la venta el album recopilatorio "Best-R" por tiempo limitado. El día 10 de Octubre Galneryus lanzara su octavo álbum que tendrá por titulo Angel Of Salvation Este nuevo material discográfico contará con un total de 10 tracks. El grupo recientemente lanzo su Maxi Single, Hunting For Your Dream, mismo que será incluido en este próximo disco. El 19 de Septiembre lanzan el video Angel of Salvation, el cual pertenece al álbum homónimo 2013 : 10° Aniversario El 04 de Septiembbre,para celebrar su Decimo aniversario lanzan 2 albumes recopilatorios.Los cuales llevarian por nombre "The Ironhearted Flag Vol.1: Regeneration Side",este album contendria covers de sus 3 primer albumes y "The Ironhearted Flag Vol.2: Reformation Side",este album tienen canciones en la era de Yama-B, pero remasterizadas. Los 2 albumes tienen un DVD en vivo del tour final "Under The Promised Flag" 2014 : Debut en Europa El 26 de Marzo sale a la venta su 5° DVD en vivo "Reliving In The Ironhearted Flag", el cual viene en 3 verisones: * Edicion Normal (DVD+2CD) * Edicion Limitada (Blu-Ray) * Edicion Limitada : Memorial Edition (3Blu-Ray) En Julio se anuncia por 1era vez el tour "Galneryus First European Tour" * 15/07 en Alemania * 17 y 18/07 en Francia * 20/07 en España El 24 de Septiembre sale a la venta su 10° album "Vetelgyus". El 03 de Diciembre sale a la venta el sencillo "Attitude To Life", el cual es el opening del anime "Donte ni Warau" 2015 El 20 de Mayo sale a la venta su 6° DVD en vivo "Attitude To Live". El 09 de Diciembre sale a la venta su 11° album "Under The Force Of Courage", este album te cuenta una historia 2016 : Conierto en Mexico, Salida de Junichi El 09 de Septiembre sale a la venta su 7° DVD en vivo "The Sense Of Our Lives".Se anuncia la salida de Junichi y es reemplazado por Fumiya El 03 de Diciembre dan un unico concierto en Mexico 2017 y el Cuento continua, cambio de sello Galneryus se cambia de sello y firman con Warner Music Japan. El 27 de Septiembre sale a la venta "Ultimate Sacrifice", este album es la continuacion de "Under The Force Of Courage" 2018 El 25 de Abril sale a la venta su 8° DVD en vivo "Just Play To The Sky ~What Could We Do For You?~" 2019 2020 Integrantes *Voz: Masatoshi Ono → Fortbragg → Solo → Galneryus, Solo *Guitarra: Syu → CROSS-LARGE (Bateria) → VALKYR (Guitarra) → Galneryus → Galneryus , AUSHVITZ (Guitarra/Voz) → Galneryus , AUSHVITZ , ANIMETAL (アニメタル) → Galneryus , AUSHVITZ , Re:VAL → Galneryus , SPINALCORD → Galneryus , Solo *Teclado':' Yuhki *Bajo: Taka *Batería: Fumiya → fluorite → Unlucky Morpheus , THOUSAND EYES , UNDEAD CORPORATION → Unlucky Morpheus , THOUSAND EYES , UNDEAD CORPORATION , grace period → Unlucky Morpheus , THOUSAND EYES , Gekijou Tenor (劇情テノール) (Soporte) → Unlucky Morpheus , THOUSAND EYES , Femme Fatale (Soporte) → GALNERYUS , Unlucky Morpheus , 猫曼珠-nekomanju- → GALNERYUS , 猫曼珠-nekomanju- Ex-Integrantes *Voz: Yama-B (2001 - 2008) *Bajo : Shogo Himura (2001 - 2002) *Bajo : Yusuke (2002 - 2003) *Bajo: Tsui (2003 - 2006) *Bajo : Yu-To (2007- 2009) → Saya (沙耶) → Crimson Head (Bajo) → Crimson Head (Guitarra) → Amulet* → Galneryus (Bajo) , GRAVE SEED (Guitarra) → Galneryus , DELUHI (Guitarra/Leda) → DELUHI → UNDIVIDE → Far East Dizain → Leda *Bateria:Junichi (2003 - 2016) → Concerto Moon → Concerto Moon , Galneryus → Galneryus, SPINALCORD → Galneryus → MEPHISTOPHELES *Bateria : Toshihiro "Tossan" Yui (2001 - 2002) *Teclado : A (2001 - 2002) *Teclado : Yoshinori Kataoka (2002) Enlaces externos *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Oficial en VAP Records *Sitio Oficial en Warner Music Japan *Twitter *Facebook Discografía Albumes 1Flag of Punishment (2003.10.22).jpg|The Flag of Punishment 22.10.2003 Advancetothefall.gif|Advance to the Fall 23.03.2005 Beyond the End of Despair (2006.07.12).jpg|Beyond the End of Despair... 12.07.2006 One for All - All for One (2007.08.22).jpg|One for All - All for One 22.08.2007 Reincarnation (2008.09.10).jpg|Reincarnation 10.09.2008 Resurrection (2010.06.23).jpg|Resurrection 23.06.2010 PhoenixRising.jpeg|Phoenix Rising 05.10.2011 16034-kizuna-sier.jpg|-Kizuna- 25.01.2012 8Angel of Salvation (2012.10.02).jpg|Angel of Salvation 02.10.2012 vetelgyus.jpg|Vetelgyus 09.24.2014 UTFoC.jpg|Under the Force of Courage 09.12.2015 Ultimate Sacrifice.jpg|Ultimate Sacrifice 27.09.2017 IntoPurgatory.jpg|Into the Purgatory 23.10.2019 Álbumes Recopilatorios BravingDays.jpg|Best of the Braving Days 25.03.2009 AwakeDays.jpg|Best of the Awakening Days 25.03.2009 Best-R.jpg|Best-R 12.09.2012 7ac911cf0fbe6e6df5809ca4c6320539.jpg|The Ironhearted Flag, Vol. 1: Regeneration Side 22.05.2013 a680eed5a29043a6c3be0d8abae58cf6.png|The Ironhearted Flag, Vol. 2: Reformation Side 04.09.2013 'Sencillos' Everlasting-0.jpg|Everlasting 27.06.2007 Shining Moments1.gif|Shining Moments 30.07.2008 Alsatia.jpg|Alsatia/Cause Disarray 19.03.2008 FutureDies.jpg|Future Never Dies 07.08.2011 KizunaMix.jpg|Kizuna - Fist of the Blue Sky Mix- 30.11.2011 Galneryus - Hunting For Your Dream.jpg|Hunting For Your Dream 18.07.2012 ToLife.jpg|Attitude to Life 03.12.2014 ToLiveDigital.jpg|Attitude to Live (Digital Advance Tracks) 25.03.2015 EP Voices1.jpg|Voices From the Past 08.10.2007 Voices2.jpg|Voices From the Past II 23.09.2008 Voices3.jpg|Voices Form the Past III 20.08.2010 BegiEP.jpg|Beginning of the Resurrection 21.04.2010 Demotape United Flag.jpg|United Flag ??.??.2001 Rebel Flag.jpg|Rebel Flag 23.08.2002 'DVD' LiveFor.jpg|Live for Rebirth 22.11.2006 ForAll.jpg|Live for All - Live for One 05.03.2008 LiveMoment.jpg||Live in the Moment of the Resurrection 08.12.2010 PhoenixLive.jpg|Phoenix Living in the Rising Sun 28.03.2012 RelivingDVD.jpg|Reliving in the Ironhearted Flag 26.03.2014 ToLiveDVD.jpg|Attitude to Live 20.05.2015 SenseourliveDVD.jpg|The Sense of our Lives 09.09.2016 JustplaytotheskyDVD.jpg|Just Play to Sky ~What Could We Do For You?~ 25.04.2018 Blu-ray RelivingLive.jpg|Reliving in the Ironhearted Flag 26.03.2014 ToLive.jpg|Attitude to Live 20.05.2015 SenseLive.jpg|The Sense of our Lives 09.09.2016 JustP.jpg|Just Play to Sky ~What Could We Do For You?~ 25.04.2018 'Bonus CD/DVD' My Last.jpg|My Last Farewell 12.07.2006 GalneryusLiveFilm.jpg|Live Film From The Live Tour Path To The Fifth Flag 10.09.2008 BravingBonus.jpg|Best of the Braving Days Bonus DVD 25.03.2009 AwakeBonus.jpg|Best of the Awakening Days Bonus DVD 25.03.2009 You're The Only.jpg|You're The Only...2010 ??.??.2010 ResurrectionBonus.jpg|Resurrection Bonus CD 23.06.2010 PhoenixBonus.jpg|Phoenix Rising Tower Records CD 05.10.2011 UnderTour.jpg|Special Studio Live Film For Angel Of Salvation And "Under The Promised Flag" Tour 20.10.2012 JudDay.jpg|The Judgement Day / Can't Live Without You ??.??.2013 Braving Flag.jpg|Braving Falg 24.09.2014 GalneryusSpecial.jpg|毘藍ノ風/ 流転ノ陽 13.03.2016 Galería Galneryus_2017.jpg|2017 Galneryus_2016-0.jpg|2016 GALNERYUS nov2015.jpg|Noviembre 2015 Galneryus_111.jpg|2014 GALNERYUS 2013.jpg|2013 Galneryus (3).jpg|2012 Galneryus_Phoenix_Rising.png|2011 Galneryus_2010.jpg|2010 Galneryus_2008.jpg|2008 Galneryus_2007.jpg|2007 Galneryus_2006.jpg|2006 Galneryus_2005.jpg|2005 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|RAISE MY SWORD (Diciembre 2015)Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2001 Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:VAP Categoría:Warner Music Japan Categoría:Major